Demigods at Hogwarts
by xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are invited back to redo their seventh year. At the same time, the Seven, plus Nico and Thalia are sent to Hogwarts on a quest. They soon find out that there is no time to enjoy themselves, though, because something is rising, and it is rising fast... [After Blood of Olympus and the Deathly Hallows. All rights go to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.]
1. We're Off to See the Wizards!

**Okay, hi, guys! I decided to make my own Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossover fanfiction! I know this plot is quite overused, but I really love the idea of demigods going to Hogwarts. Enjoy, and comment, please! Let me know if there are any mistakes in the book. The story takes place after the Blood of Olympus and the Deathly Hallows. The Hidden Oracle never happened, because otherwise it just wouldn't work. Actually, some of The Hidden Oracle did happen, the part about Leo coming back! XD And Will and Nico getting together.**

 **By the way, do you like my cover image? ;)**

 **Ages of everyone:**

 **Percy: 17**

 **Annabeth: 17**

 **Leo: 15**

 **Piper: 15**

 **Nico: 14**

 **Thalia: 15**

 **Jason: 16**

 **Hazel: 13**

 **Frank: 16**

 **If you guys** _ **really**_ **want, I might add other characters (hint hint, Calypso and Will)!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rick Riordan or J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Hazel

"Quiet!" Chiron shouted over the noise, banging his hoof on the ground.

"I said, QUIET!" The chattering immediately ceased.

Hazel chuckled to herself. It had been seven months after the war, and everything was peaceful again, the two camps united after fighting together. Hazel, Jason and Frank had come back to visit Camp Half-Blood and they, along with the rest of the Seven, plus Nico and even Thalia for some reason, were in the Big House, having been called by Chiron. Everyone was chatting and laughing, catching up on lost time. Even Nico was having a playful conversation with Jason and Piper.

All heads swivelled to Chiron, waiting for him to explain why they had all been called here.

"Okay, campers... and visitors. I have asked for you all to come here today for a little favour."

"Go on," Annabeth said, squinting her eyes suspiciously.

"Well, you see, this will be able to benefit us in the future if there is ever another war-"

Yells and complaints rang out again.

"War? Again? Seriously, dude. I just got back one month ago on a metal dragon and an immortal Titaness! Can't I just, you know, chill for a thousand years or so?" Leo demanded.

Annabeth put in her two pennies worth as well. "This is going to be a quest, isn't?"

Everyone stopped and glared at Chiron.

True to his credit, Chiron didn't back down. He didn't even look agitated, as if he knew this would happen. Sighing, he proceeded to explain.

"Nobody speak until I have finished. Is that clear?"

Everyone reluctantly nodded.

"Okay, so I have discussed this with my old friend Albus Dumbledore, a former headmaster of a school for magic, before he passed away. In case there _is_ another war, just Romans and Greeks may not be enough. We need allies."

"Wait, so they aren't demigods?" Jason piped in.

Chiron glared at him, and he shrunk away, hands up in surrender.

"I was getting to that. Anyways, as I was saying, this school is no ordinary school, it is a school for wizardry and witchcraft."

He waited for this to sink in. "No interruptions," he hastily added, as Leo opened his mouth to do exactly that.

"This world has been living alongside us for as far as the human civilisation. We have never met them yet, because, like us, they do not like to reveal themselves to the entire world. However the time has come and we will send you nine to this school to gain an understanding of the wizards, and gain their trust. In time, we shall make allies with them, but until then, you shall keep your identities a secret. Protect yourselves well, for you will certainly attract a lot of monsters. The school's magical borders should keep them away somewhat, but they will not prevent everything."

Despite Chiron's earlier warning, all the demigods, who had been gaping for the past two minutes, burst out into noisy protests and questions. Personally Hazel wanted nothing to do with this school. She hated the word witch, had been called it too many times in her past. _Witch girl,_ people would say as she walked past. _Cursed. Beast of the devil._ _Twisted demon from the Underworld._ Hazel grimaced, remembering the pointing and the stares that had followed her around.

"Wizards, as in pointy hat dudes on broomsticks?'

"We have to go to _school?"_

"We don't even know any magic!"

"Hey, do we get magic sticks to wave around?" That was Leo.

Hazel felt herself chime in with her own question. "When are we leaving?"

Chiron sighed, and momentarily, everyone stopped to look at him for an answer.

"We are leaving as soon as we manage to consult Rachel for a prophecy and you guys have all packed. You are going to a famous school called Hogwarts, but is definitely not an _ordinary_ school. Is our camp an ordinary camp? And the godly power running through your veins should mean that you should all be able to channel magic through _wands_. _Wands,_ not sticks, Leo. The Hecate Cabin can do magic without having to use them, but you are no children of Hecate. Yes, wizards do wear pointy hats some of the times and in fact, they have a sport played on broomsticks, but you will find all that out in due time. I will explain all the details before you leave. Now go pack, and leave this poor old centaur alone."

With an impatient huff, Chiron walked out of the Big House leaving nine dumbfounded demigods behind.

Leo broke the silence with a snort. "Hogwarts! What kind of name is that? They named their _famous_ school after deformed pig skin!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Ugh, apart from the start, there were like no Hazel thoughts. Almost 3rd person POV! Tell me if you have suggestions to make it more Hazel-ly. Please, please,** _ **please**_ **comment, it really does mean the world to me. Blue cookies baked by Sally! (::) (::) (::)**

 **Little bit of trivia:**

 **How old was Octavian?**

 **Who did Sally marry in order to protect Percy?**

 **What are Poseidon's titles?**

 **And, give me your own opinion on this. Who would win in a battle, Hermione or Annabeth? Like, Hermione has spells, but Annabeth has her Yankees hat. They are both really smart (who do you reckon is smarter?) but Annabeth's mother is also the goddess of warcraft and battle strategies. So... vote and if you want to, tell me why!**

 **And if you have any suggestions for anything, such as titles or new characters or plot ideas, feel free to comment! I don't mind changing my chapter titles, because they suck anyways.**

 **xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx**


	2. Going Back Home

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

* * *

Harry

As Harry stumbled down the stairs with Ron, his nose was immediately assaulted with pleasant smells—bacon, eggs and strawberry jam on toast. Hermione was already there, chatting animatedly to Ginny about goodness knows what. Just the sight of those two made Harry's mood increase a little bit. That, and the aroma of Mrs Weasley flipping pancakes on the stove.

Seating himself beside Ginny and Ron, Harry gave Ginny a quick peck on the cheek. Helping himself to a piece of buttered toast, he thought back to a few months ago. After the battle, of which Voldemort did not triumph, there had been so many things to tend to. People kept rushing up to him to offer their congratulations, and some people even asked for an autograph. Then, everyone pitched in to return the castle to as normal a state as possible. For a month afterwards, ceremonies and funerals were held to honour those who had died, and then Professor McGonagall decided that the school term would end early so everything could start afresh for the following September.

 _Tonks, Remus, Fred..._

Mood dampening drastically, Harry shook himself out of his stupor when Ron started to shake his shoulder. "Harry, mate, is it just me or are there four school owls flying towards us?" he asked, pointing out the window. "I mean, Ginny's the only one still in school..." he trailed off as the tawny brown owls swooped in and dropped four thick letters onto the kitchen table. Breaking off their conversation, Hermione and Ginny too stared at the letters, apparently having come to the same conclusion.

After a few seconds of silence, Ron gingerly picked up the letter bearing his name, and cautiously opened it. After scanning the first piece of parchment, he stared in shock, mouth forming a perfect 'o' shape.

"Mum!" he shouted, not taking his eyes off the letter. "MUM! We're being invited to retake our seventh year!"

There were a few clangs and the sound of a plate breaking, followed by muttered cursing. Then, Mrs Weasley rushed in, frantically wiping her hands off on her apron.

"Is something wrong? I heard shouting, did something happen? Her eyes swept around the room, wand at the ready.

"Everything is fine, Mum. Relax. We just got some owls, we're going back to Hogwarts to redo our seventh year! How bloody weird is that?"

Mrs Weasley stood there, gobsmacked.

"Is this true?" she asked, addressing mainly Harry, Hermione and Ginny.

Harry spoke up. "Actually, erm, none of us apart from Ron has read the letter yet. We were just about to read them."

To prove his point, he picked up his letter and slid out the parchment. He quickly skimmed his eyes over the letter.

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you are invited back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to retake your seventh year, due to your education gap from the previous year. You, along with all your peers will also be retaking the seventh year, if they wish._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _A list of the required necessities is included in this letter._

 _Also, we are taking some exchange students from America this year. We hope that you shall warmly welcome them to our school._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress_

Harry shook his letter, and another piece of parchment fell out of the envelope. He held it up, and examined it. On it was the list that contained all the books that needed to be bought. It seemed relatively ordinary, or as ordinary as things could be after the war. Maybe this year he could just finally relax with his friends, and have a normal school year at his favourite place in the world...

Sighing with contentment, Harry looked up, and almost laughed out loud at the wistful expression on Hermione's face. Catching his eye, she smiled across the table, and without hesitation, Harry immediately smiled back.

Hogwarts! They were going back home!

* * *

 **Sorry Harry, but this year will certainly not be normal. Okay guys, I have some questions for the future of this book.**

 **First, should the demigods be sorted? I mean, they are exchange students, not students to stay, and in The Goblet of Fire, none of the Durmstrang of Beauxbatons students needed to be sorted, so I don't think it's really nescessary. I mean, exchange students means that they won't stay forever, right?**

 **Second, I don't really plan before writing, I just go with the flow. But, who should the enemy be? Tartarus? I don't know, I just don't think Kronos and Voldemort rising together could really happen.**

 **Third, if the demigods aren't getting sorted, do they just do kinda whatever they want? Like, sometimes follow the Gryffindors and whatnot, so when they do training sessions in the Room of Requirement nobody gets too suspicious... at first. XD**

 **And finally, any other characters you want to see? Calypso? Will, anyone?**

 **Whoo! Thanks! Ask or comment anything at all in the reviews, I don't mind. If there is something wrong, please tell me a way I can improve it. :P**

 **If any of my characters seem a bit off, or if my writing has errors, please inform me, and I will do my best to change it! I am meticulate about those kind of things, I really like everything perfect.**

 **Some Trivia on Hogwarts:**

 **What is another name for the Room of Requirement?**

 **What is the Hogwarts school moto?**

 **And the thinking question: Who do you think would find out about the demigods first, second and last out of Hermione, Luna and Ginny. Obviously, Hermione is pretty smart, but Ginny is perceptive but Luna has an easier time believing things, and Hermione would probably not believe there are such things as demigods. Luna just might accept it quicker.**

 **My chapter title is really bad. Any suggestions? :D**

 **-xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx**


	3. Bless You!

**Hiya!**

 **I have now decided on who the enemy shall be in the story. The prophecy bit is also in here. I hope you like it, I spent forever trying to make it good and not too easy to guess. I hope you like it! Please don't copy it or use my ideas. :P The rhyming took me soooo long!**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

* * *

Piper

After the war, Piper had become strong friends with Rachel, bonding over their shared experiences of unwanted fame in the mortal world. She found that Rachel had a good sense of humour, and a quirky, yet likable personality. However, the whole 'possessed by the spirit of Delphi' thing still freaked her out. She hadn't forgotten the strength in which Rachel had clamped down on her shoulders, nor the way she spoke with Hera's voice, demanding to be freed.

So when Rachel closed her eyes and swooned, Piper acted on instinct. She dropped her suitcase and scuttled as far back as the cave allowed, then pressed her back to the wall.

Contrary to Piper, Percy and Annabeth immediately rushed to Rachel's side, easing her onto a small, paint-splattered stool. Almost immediately, green mist cloaked the ground, swirling around Rachel's feet like a huge python. Emerald smoke issued from her mouth, and Rachel opened her glowing green eyes. She spoke in a raspy voice, her words tripled—like three Rachels speaking at once:

 _"Nine half-bloods roam the sorcerers' land."_

 _"Child of the dead halts second chance."_

 _"Join the fates of worlds beyond,"_

 _"Who unite to battle the bane of bonds."_

On the last word, Rachel collapsed, but Percy and Annabeth caught her and helped her to her bed. She looked slightly disorientated and her skin was pale and clammy.

"I'm alright," she said, sitting up with Percy's help. "What did I say?"

As Chiron recounted the prophecy, Piper slowly inched her way back to her friends. Thankfully, none of them seemed to notice apart from Leo, who was snickering and miming terror, and Jason who looked at her in slight concern.

As Piper rejoined Jason's side, everyone started discussing what the prophecy meant. Even Leo, who had given up on mocking Piper, was listening raptly to Annabeth's speech. That was okay with her. Leo was a terrible actor anyway.

"Obviously, the nine half-bloods refer to us, and the sorcerers' land is the magic school that Chiron was talking about."

"Pigfarts," Percy whispered, smirking, which earned him a glare from Annabeth.

"Worlds beyond is talking about demigods, and the wizards and witches. Two different groups, from two different myths. Child of the dead must refer to either Nico or Hazel because of their, you know, parentage. I'm not quite sure what the rest means, though."

Frank spoke up. "So, we need to make allies with magic folks at a school, in uh, where again?"

All heads turned to Chiron.

"Ah, yes, I may have forgotten that. Well, anyway, Hogwarts is located in England, which is quite far, so you'll all borrow some pegasi." Gasps rang out around the room.

Nico stepped forwards from his corner, startling Piper.

"Actually, I would prefer to shadow travel. Hazel can accompany me and we can take some of the others as well. Percy and Annabeth can ride Mrs O'leary."

Chiron shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It could seriously drain your's and Hazel's energy, seeing as it is so far away. Not to mention, your boyfriend would skin you alive." A small smile played at the edge of his lips.

At the mention of Will, Nico scowled, but didn't protest.

"Now that's it's settled, are we going say our goodbyes and leave?" Jason asked.

Internally, Piper sighed. It was really too soon. _To Hades with these wizards. We don't need magic, we've been fine so far without abilities to use pointy sticks. Speaking of which..._

Piper realised something, and opened her mouth. "Wait a second, we don't even have magic! How are we ever going to blend in?"

Across the cave, Percy nodded. "She has a point. How can we convince the wizards that we can do magic if we wave our wands and nothing happens?"

Chiron furrowed his brow. "Of course. I knew I was forgetting something. As a matter of fact, she is slightly late."

Annabeth made to speak. "Wh—"

Right on cue, nine golden orbs appeared in the ceiling of the cave. Chiron smiled. "Hecate," he simply said.

A cool, melodious voice washed over Piper. "Kneel, my heroes. Do not fear."

As everyone hastened to follow Hecate's instructions, the glowing balls of light descended lower and lower, until everyone's face were illuminated in golden glow.

Hazel's orb fell first. It melted into her hair, engulfing her in beautiful light and bringing out the shine in her eyes. Everyone gasped, and Piper thought that in that moment, Hazel truly looked like a queen.

One by one, the lights descended. As one came into contact with Piper, she saw Jason gaping at her, like the blessing of Aphrodite all over again. This blessing, Piper decided, though, was better. She was amongst her best friends, and there was a feeling of power running through her body. She felt _strong,_ as if she could topple mountains and crush giants. _This must be how kings feel. How_ gods _feel_.

Slowly, all the lights faded away, and Hecate's voice rang out through the room.

"All of you have now been blessed with magic. You will be able to perform spells like any ordinary wizard or witch, but you will have to learn quickly to catch up."

"No special immunity that you can grant us?" Leo asked, face bathed in hope.

'No"

Leo visibly deflated.

The voice momentarily paused, before plunging on.

"However, there are some drawbacks. Godly blood does not mix well with wizard healing spells, so do not try any wizard healing magic on yourselves. Unfortunately, you will have to be very careful, as wizards and witches can see through the Mist as well as demigods can."

A moment of tense silence.

"Rise, my heroes. I wish you all luck on your quest."

Her voice echoed around the cave before finally fading away, and silently, everyone got to their feet.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry that nothing exciting has happened yet. It's just that there are so many things that need to happen before they go, all the information they need, the prophecy, the goodbyes, not to mention all the stuff going on in Harry's world too, and I don't want the story to feel rushed.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! Next POV will be Hary's. I tried to make Piper's POV more personal, because Hazel's POV could almost have been called third person POV.**

 **So, the trivia questions are:**

 **What is the name of the dragon guarding Camp Half-Blood?**

 **How did Luke get his scar?**

 **I've been wondering, how exactly do you pronounce Thalia's name? I mean, I googled it, and some people say it like Tah-lia, with a silent 'h', some say it like Thai-lia, or Tha-lia, and so on. If you've watched the movie, can you tell me how it's pronounced? I would watch it myself, but I hated the first movie, they got so many things wrong, so I don't think it's worth watching the second one. Also, how do you pronounce her nickname, Thals? Tell me what you think, guys! How do you pronounce it?**

 **Another question: How many demigod curses can you think of? I've already made a list of 21 that I saw in the books. :D**

 **xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx**


	4. To London We Go

**Hello! Today I bring to thee... another update! Btw, I lied. I decided this will actually be in Thalia's POV. There isn't really much that could go on in Harry's perspective right now, so I decided on Thalia instead. I have a few ideas for Thalia, so you will see a bit of her in the coming chapters. I don't really know how Thalia's POV would be like, as there is none of that in the entire two series, so if she is OOC, please tell me how I can improve it. Enjoy!**

 **Oh, right. The reviews. So... the name of the dragon guarding Camp Half-Blood is Peleus, who, as Risa Silvara said, is technically guarding the Golden Fleece. Congrats to FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife, Risa Silvara, Nyra (Guest) and Huffleclaw sparkspixie7904 for getting that correct! Cookies to you! (::) (::) (::) And Luke got his scar from the dragon Ladon, who scratched him during his quest to the Garden of Hesperides, which was correctly answered by FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife, FiTeamFreeWill, Risa Silvara and Nyra (Guest). Cookies to you guys as well! (::) (::) (::)**

 **A MASSIVE thank you to Trinity Rebel for taking time out of her day to find me on Wattpad, I appreciate it so much! (::) (::) (::)**

 **Thanks to _everyone_ who reviews, they make me really happy! XD (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, or any of the characters you will see in this chapter. :(**

* * *

Thalia

Okay, so Thalia wasn't very fond of heights.

Yes, yes, ironic. Daughter of Zeus, princess of the sky and all that. Honestly, she thought that Jason had gotten the better end of the deal. Up in the sky, he looked right at home as if he spent half his life with his head in the clouds. For all she knew, he did.

Gripping her pegasus tightly with her knees, Thalia chanced a quick glance around. Beside her, Annabeth, Percy, Piper and Leo were riding their pegasi, chatting and joking and generally looking a lot more at ease than herself. A few metres ahead of them, Frank the Giant Eagle spread his wings out, soaring through the sky as Jason flew beside him, superman-style, and engaged him in a one-sided conversation, apart from the occasional cry of agreement from Frank's beak. Chiron had decided that Hazel and Nico travelling in the sky would be too dangerous, and so instead they had shadow travelled with Mrs O'Leary and had probably already reached their destination. Looking back on it, Thalia wished that she had volunteered to go with them as well.

After being blessed by Lady Hecate, Thalia hadn't really felt any change in herself. Judging by the look on her friends' faces, though, it must have felt a bit like being blessed by Lady Artemis and becoming an immortal huntress. If she wasn't a bazillion feet in the sky, Thalia would have snickered as she remembered the look of awe on Piper's face.

Speaking of the Hunters, Thalia was extremely miffed. She wasn't at all willing to part with her Lieutenant duties for an entire year, all the way to _England,_ no less, but both Chiron and the prophecy dictated, and who was she to argue with the most ancient Oracle in history? At least there would be a Christmas break.

Thalia shut her eyes tightly as her pegasus put on an extra spurt of speed. They were already running slightly late because of farewells. Piper and Jason had to practically _drag_ Leo away from Calypso, and Will had fretted over Nico's health for a good half an hour, giving him unnecessary check-ups and health procedures. Frank had to Iris Message Reyna to let her know that he had to desert his praetor duties for a year. She hadn't been happy, but understanding the importance of their quest, she'd reluctantly agreed.

After more than six hours of non-stop flying, (Let's just pretend that pegasi travelling is really fast, OK? I know that by realistically it should take a really long time... but just bear with me) Thalia was ready to dive off her pegasus. She was seriously considering it too, until Frank waved his wing at them from his position at the front, indicating that his super sharp eagle eyesight had spotted their destination.

Percy made a quick gesture at all the pegasi, and immediately, they started to make their descent down into what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

When they finally touched down, Thalia stretched out her spine, which was stiff from the rigid posture she had adopted for the past few hours, and watched as Percy gave each pegasus a few doughnuts from his backpack and sent them on their way. Thalia was glad to see them go, she _really_ didn't enjoy the whole flying thing.

Once the pegasi had all disappeared, human-Frank looked down at the sheet of paper in his hand. Seeing as he was the only non-dyslexic demigod out of all of them, he had been given instructions to meet up with Hazel and Nico at a certain place. She wouldn't know where, she hadn't exactly been listening when Chiron had told them the details (ADHD, anybody?), and judging by the expectant looks on Percy and Leo, they hadn't either.

"Okay." Frank cleared his throat. "Let's first get out of this warehouse, then we have to look around until we find a pub called the Leaky Cauldron It's an inn as well, so I think we have to stay there for the night, as school term begins tomorrow. So—"

"What's a pub?" Percy interrupted, glancing at Annabeth.

Annabeth sighed and fiddled with her camp necklace. "Seaweed Brain, you weren't listening when Chiron explained, were you? A pub is what the British call a bar or a tavern."

Percy frowned, before turning his lips upwards in a smirk. "What's the point in listening when I have you to tell me everything, Wise Girl?"

Thalia watched on in amusement as the two lovebirds bickered, until Leo finally intervened.

"Um, not to be a party pooper or anything, but shouldn't we get out of here first? Who knows what monsters are hiding in those shadows." He shuddered.

Thalia snorted. "If there were monsters, they would definitely already be alerted to our presence, with all the noise those two are making. But Leo's right, we _should_ get out of here."

Annabeth and Percy turned red, and without further discussion, the seven demigods trooped out into the warm September sunshine.

Piper frowned. "This looks like a pretty ordinary street to me."

There were sounds of assent from the rest as Thalia took in her surroundings, scanning for danger; a habit every demigod had become accustomed to over the years.

Piper was right. It certainly did look like how a normal London street was expected to look like. As they started to walk around, looking for the 'Leaky Cauldron', they passed book shops and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic stick. This was just an ordinary street full of ordinary mortals. Maybe this was all just some elaborate joke that Chiron and Hecate had cooked up, and Thalia could return to the Hunt.

All of a sudden, Piper stopped. Thalia stumbled and bit back a curse, and was only saved by quick reflexes accumulated from a lifetime of battle (the ADHD helps as well).

"What the Hades did you do that for?" Leo grumbled from his sprawled out position on the ground.

Piper glared at him as he picked himself up. "Guys, come have a close look. I think I've found the Leaky Cauldron, it just seems to be covered by the Mist or something because the mortals can't see it.

Everyone gathered around, and Thalia saw that there was indeed a tiny, grubby-looking bar. If Piper hadn't pointed it out, Thalia wouldn't have given it a second glance, it was that easy to miss. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it. Their eyes slid from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all, which they probably couldn't. Slowly Thalia followed the others inside.

For such an important place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was quite bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter didn't even pause when they walked in.

Cautiously, the group approached the counter.

Frank started them off. "Um, is this the way to..." he checked his sheet of paper before looking up again. "...Diagon Alley?"

The bartender sighed and looked up impatiently from where he was polishing a glass, as if he got this question a lot. "Over there through the back door. Follow me, I'll show you."

The bartender introduced himself as Tom and led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

"Three up... two across... " he muttered.

He tapped the wall three times with a stick he had fished out of his pocket.

The brick he had touched quivered in the middle and a small hole appeared. It grew wider and wider until a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Chiron, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Woah," Jason breathed. "That was pretty cool."

Thalia privately agreed.

"Diagon Alley." Tom muttered. He squinted carefully at them. "American accents, the lot of you. New to London? I think that a man called Mr Brunner booked some rooms for you. Two others have already arrived. They're exploring the shops" He jerked his head towards the archway. "Go on, just come back with your two friends later. You have the largest rooms, 18 and 19 on the second floor." With that, he stepped back into the bar.

There was a brief moment in which nobody seemed to find anything to say, not even Leo.

"Well," Jason shrugged, finally breaking the silence. He slung an arm across Piper's shoulders. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

 **Longest chapter yet! Whoo! I had written another paragraph, but then I realised that if I did that then this chapter would go on forever, so I cut it short. Next will still be in Thalia's POV. :D**

 **Hey guys, who do you think should be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? And also, should the demigods stay in the house dorms, or a tower or something all to themselves? If they stay in the dorms, the Golden Trio will be able to snoop and follow them with the invisibility cloak and stuff. Or, if you would prefer them to be somewhere else, tell me where you think they should go!**

 **Just to clear some things up, all spells on demigods, good or bad, shouldn't work as well on demigods unless another demigod casts it. How powerful the spell is (which depends on the castor) also affects its effects (say if Dumbledore was alive, his spells would still affect the demigods). All healing spells are harmful to demigods but healing potions are alright. While monsters are resistant to spells, you could still like, levitate a pile of bricks onto them, for example. Celestial bronze, imperial gold, stygian iron and other weapons made of mythological items (e.g. drakon bone) cannot be affected by spells.**

 **Some tricky trivia about Annabeth's cap:**  
 **When did Annabeth get the magic in her Yankees cap back? (she definitely does at one point)**  
 **Only two people ever got to use Annabeth's cap (other than Annabeth herself), who are they?**

 **And a Harry Potter question:**  
 **Who was Aragog's wife?**

 **Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

 **xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx**


	5. Back to School Shopping

**Hello, fellow members of the PJO/HOO fandom!**

 **Because the story is going at a fairly slow pace, I will update more frequently to make up for it. :D Thank you to everyone who voted or commented, it is much appreicated!**

 **Disclaimer: The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. All flames go to Hestia.**

* * *

Thalia

Thalia watched bemusedly as Annabeth and Frank flitted around the bookstore. Earlier, they had managed to locate Nico and Hazel at a bar, huddling over a note identical to Frank's. Apparently, they had managed to get some wizarding money by exchanging the American money that Chiron had given them, and then bought cauldrons, telescopes, scales, potion ingredients and a set of crystal phials for each of them. They had even gotten the supplies sent to their rooms in the Leaky Cauldron, awaiting their return. The only things left to buy were the uniform, the books and the wand.

Now, here they were, all nine of them in a grand bookstore reeking of parchment and unnecessary knowledge.

Currently, their two best strategists were searching for all the books on the list Chiron gave to Nico and Frank. Thalia was half thinking of joining them, for the books actually sounded quite interesting, with titles such as _The Downfall of the Dark Lord_ (maybe she could pick ups some tips for the next time Gaia rose), _Fifty-one Forgotten Jinxes for the Curious Mind_ (Gods know she still needed to pay Percy back for dousing the entire Artemis cabin with saltwater) and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ (She was going to ask Annabeth to buy that book—wizarding or not, monsters were still monsters and they needed to be put down). There were even a few books embossed in glowing Greek symbols. However, she was dyslexic after all, and reading was a pain in the neck—how Annabeth was doing it, she had yet to know.

Smile tugging on her lips, Thalia watched her best friend and her companion dump another load of books onto the already alarmingly high pile in Percy and Jason's arms.

...

Walking into _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ (according to Frank) _,_ Thalia immediately registered how disgustingly _purple_ it was, like a dollhouse that had been all the rage when Hazel was born. Anybody who decorated their room like this was certainly no friend of hers.

Rolling her eyes, Thalia observed shapeless smocks in different colours, a few sporting uniforms and various other clothing items. Looking at her own tasteful leather jacket and silver chains, then at the overflowing racks, she couldn't see any decent clothes she would wear.

Suddenly, a door opened on the right and a squat, smiling woman dressed in a sickening shade of mauve waddled through. "Hogwarts, dear?" she said, tapping her nose knowingly when Annabeth started to speak.

Piper cleared her throat. "Actually, we're exchange students from America. But yes, we're new and we're attending Hogwarts this year."

The woman pursed her lips. "Of course, right this way—another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." She gestured for the demigods to follow her.

In the back of the shop, a tall, gangly, boy with a freckled face was standing on a footstool while a second woman pinned up his black smocks. Next to him were a girl with a long mane of brown hair and a scrawny, dark-haired boy. The brunette was shaking her head, muttering something that sounded like: "Ronald here just won't stop growing."

As Thalia observed this, Madam Malkin took the opportunity to stand her on a stool next to the boy. Swiftly, she slipped a long dress-thing over her head and began to pin it to the right length. Around her, the other demigods started to chatter noisily amongst themselves about everything they'd seen so far.

"Hello," said the bushy-haired girl. Thalia didn't reply, busy scowling down at the putrid potato sack she was being fitted with.

The girl coughed slightly. "Hello?"

Thalia's head snapped up.

"Sorry, I was just a bit, uh, distracted." _By these clothes._ "I'm Thalia, and you are?"

Bossy Brunette softened her glare. "That's alright. I'm Hermione, and the boys over here are Harry, and Ron." She gestured over her shoulder.

"Right. Nice to meet you." Thalia nodded distractedly.

"Nice to meet you too. You have quite a large group, don't you? Are you the exchange students from America? I can tell, you're all getting your robes fitted for school."

"Yeah, we're the exchange students."

So these piles of fabric were robes. That made sense, they were wizards after all, weren't they? And she had seen many people wearing them after they stepped into Diagon Alley. _Wait a second..._

Thalia turned to Hermione, eyes wide. "This is the school uniform?" She eyed a nearby employee who was walking towards them, carrying a bundle of... _skirts?_

Thalia yelped with surprise. " _Di immortals!_ I can't wear that! I can't fight in a _skirt!"_

Hermione eyed her suspiciously. "Why not? It's not _that_ bad. You should see what the Durmstrang have to deal with! Besides, we're wizards. We don't fight with clubs or swords or anything. That would be ridiculous!"

"Well—"

Thalia looked to the other demigods for help.

Catching on, Piper walked over in her new robes.

"Actually, at our school, we do some physical training as well as magic," she said, flashing a smile. "Extra precaution, you know? And practising in robes and skirts could hinder our movements, not to mention we could accidently tear our clothes."

Nodding like a sheep, Hermione hung onto her every word.

All of a sudden, Madame Malkin stood up from behind Thalia. "All finished now. And dear, our clothes are only the highest quality around. The robes are self-ironing and self-repairing so they _cannot_ be ruined." **(This is actually true, I looked it up)**

"Can't be ruined, huh?" Leo muttered, loud enough for all the everyone to hear. "Well, they haven't met us yet. Besides, nothing beats Calypso's weaving."

His comment raised a few eyebrows, but thankfully, there was no input from Hermione, who was busy chatting to her companions. However, Madame Malkin was quick to usher them out of the shop, after letting them know that their robes and uniform packs (gloves, cloaks and hats included) would be sent to the Leaky Cauldron. Thalia couldn't be happier; pegasi, bars, bookstores and stuffy robe stores were really not her thing.

...

The next store they went to was bright, neat-looking place that Frank told them was called _Magical Menagerie._ Nico had given the money to Piper and Annabeth to handle, and they'd insisted that they all decide on a pet to bring to their new school.

Soon, this proved to be more than a little difficult, as the animals all shied away from Nico and Hazel, and Percy was equally deadlocked between all the marine animals. There were so many strange and beautiful creatures in the shop—poisonous orange snails, a giant jewel-encrusted tortoise, a transforming rabbit, and so on.

In the end, Annabeth took charge and picked a perfectly ordinary calico kitten with luminous yellow eyes. As soon as Percy saw the kitten in his girlfriend's arms, he teared up.

"Bob," he said, throat hoarse. "We're calling him Bob."

Understanding dawned on everyone's faces and nobody protested when Piper took out some wizarding coins to pay for their new pet.

...

In Thalia's opinion, while the selection of ice cream at _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ was fantastic, the people themselves were dressed in weird pastel aprons, like misshaped Easter eggs.

Happily, she licked her double scooped chocolate-and-raspberry-with-chopped-nuts ice cream. Everyone was relaxing and eating ice cream, except for Frank, who was lactose intolerant (he got an apple). Piper had even bought a small vanilla scoop and set it on the ground for Bob the cat to lick.

All of a sudden, Nico frowned. "Guys, there are bad vibes coming off this area." he hesitated. "I think somebody here recently died."

Frank furrowed his brow, arm casually slung across Hazel's shoulders. "I think I know the reason to that. According to this pamphlet I picked up, the founder of this shop was kidnapped and murdered last year by a group of, uh, terrorist gangsters."

All the chatter came to an abrupt halt, and everyone hastened to finish their ice cream.

...

Fifteen minutes later, Thalia found herself in front of what looked like the shabbiest store on the street. Peeling gold letters were painted on the doors and single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

Frank coughed. "This is Ollivanders. It's a wand store."

A magic wand... this was what Thalia had been really looking forward to. Still, she had thought that the shop would look a little more grand, nothing like the narrow, haunted-looking place that met her eyes.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair. The demigods looked in wonder at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. Thalia, on the other hand, wrinkled her nose at the musty, old-people smell, so different from the beautiful countrysides and forests she was used to.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Startled, Thalia instinctively crouched into her familiar fighting stance, reaching for Aegis.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop. Relaxing slightly, Thalia straightened her spine.

"Hello," said Annabeth awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon." He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "I have been informed by the headmistress," he replied, to Thalia's questioning eyes.

"Hmmm," said Mr Ollivander, giving the group a piercing look. "Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket and turned to Nico, who was standing in the corner. "And you are?"

As Nico answered the questions flung at him, Thalia took the moment to let her eyes wander the room. It was so claustrophobic in here, and the dust tickled her nose. Resisting the urge to sneeze, Thalia fiddled with the chains on her wrists.

A few feet to her left, a window pane shattered.

Alarmed, Thalia turned back to Nico and discovered that he was holding a short, thick wand. Next to him, Mr Ollivander was holding a small pile of boxes, eyes glinting with excitement.

"No, no, not quite right. here, elder and thestral tail hair, eleven and a half inches, sturdy. Very powerful. One of my more unusual combinations. Go on, go on, try it out."

Looking slightly confused, Nico took the wand and gave it a sweep.

Suddenly, all the warmth was stripped from the room. The shadows on the wall elongated and hovered over them like giant birds. Somewhere to the left, Bob the kitten hissed.

Then, just as sudden as it happened, all the light filtered back inside the room, and the room returned to its normal self. By now, everyone was staring wide-eyed at Nico and the wand in his hands. Mr Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Elder... that is a very powerful wand. Do you know, it is the rarest wand wood of all, and the trickiest to master? Only a highly unusual person would find their perfect match in elder, as you have, and those who do are certainly marked out for a special destiny... and with that particular core... well, let's just say that It would be a terrible thing if that wand ever fell into the wrong hands."

On that happy note, he put Nico's wand back into its box, wrapping it in brown paper, and handed it to him.

After all the other demigods had received their wands (Leo managed to reduce the spindly chair to a pile of ashes), it was finally Thalia's turn.

Mr Ollivander fixed Thalia's with his pale stare.

"Well, I think I know just the wand for you. Give me a moment, I'll be right back."

When Mr Ollivander returned, he was bearing a small box and all the demigods leant forwards in anticipation.

"Here, give it a wave."

Thalia took the wand and felt a sudden warmth in her fingers. She raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of blue sparks shot from the end like lightning, and encased the wall in light. Her friends whooped and clapped and Mr Ollivander cried, "Excellent, well done indeed! Pine with a jackalope antler. Thirteen inches, very supple. Rarely used wand core that is, and paired with a very unique wood. Take good care of it."

Stiffly, Thalia took the wand from him, annoyance bubbling up inside her.

After Piper and Annabeth had paid for their wands, Mr Ollivander bowed them out of his shop. Thalia tossed her wand unceremoniously into her bag and turned to her friends, waiting.

It happened.

"Pinewood!" Percy cried. "Pinewood!" He bent over, clutching his side in hysterics.

"Hahaha," Thalia said.

"C'mon, _Pine_ coneFace, chill," Leo said, chuckling. "Who knows, maybe you were holding your long-lost sister right there!"

Seething, Thalia heard the other demigods suppress giggles. She swivelled to meet Percy's eyes and jabbed a finger in his chest.

"Watch your back, Kelp Head. As soon as we are underopen sky with nobody around, I'm going to blast you all the way to the Underworld."

* * *

 **My chapters just keep getting longer and longer, don't they? This chapter was kinda just a series of one-shots throughout Diagon Alley. :P**

 **Just to let you know, nobody except Professor McGonagall knows about the demigods.**

 **For their new pet, Bob the kitten, I'm sorry but I just had to. The idea of Percy and Annabeth getting a kitten identical to Small Bob and naming it Bob just popped up in my mind one day, so I incorporated it in. It didn't say what species of cat he is on Percy Jackson Wiki, so I had to look it up in the actual book. :( It's calico, in case you were wondering. On a completely unrelated topic, Calico kinda sounds like a ship name for Calypso and Nico. XD**

 **All the wands are made of wood and cores that actually exist in the Harry Potter world, and the meanings are taken straight from the Harry Potter Wiki. Just letting you know I didn't make it all up. :D Btw, as I was looking it up, I think I found the perfect wand wood for Leo: dogwood. Dogwood wands are apparently quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with excitement and fun. They are also capable of serious magic when called upon to do so, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. Many dogwood wands refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they are often rather noisy. And I think Percy would have a cypress wand because they are associated with nobility, and their owners are bold and self-sacrificing.**

 **There is no trivia this week. But... tell me about yourself! Not like your name or anything. Just** like, **your godly parent or legacy and Hogwarts house. ;) I'm a daughter of Hecate and a legacy of Athena, Greek demigod. I'm in Ravenclaw house. Tell me if you guys are Hunters or Amazons too. Come to think of it, I don't know any Amazons or Roman demigods. And if you have Pottermore, what's your Patronus? Mine is an osprey, which is a bird. One of my school friends got an elephant, which was apparently rare, according to the site. XD**

 **And... what's your favourite ship from the PJO/HOO series? Don't hate on me, but mine is Caleo. Idk, I just really like Caleo because Calypso is** like **a beautiful goddess while Leo is a goofy, sarcastic, scrawny demigod. I imagine Calypso sighing at Leo's antics and keeping him in line. :P**

 **And Solangelo. I ship Solangelo very, very hard.**

 **Yours in demigodishness and all that,**

 **Xx-FutureCelebrity-xX**


	6. Leo Kisses a Brick Wall

**Hi! This is kind of a filler chapter, and compared to my others, it's really short. I'll update really soon, I promise. :)**

 **Btw, last, last chapter, I had another few paragraphs up before I decided to delete them because it would get too long. I realised those paragraphs are now just rotting away on my computer. So, I'm going to put it in my author's note. Remember, it's Thalia's POV. :D**

* * *

 **In silent agreement, they stepped through the archway. Thalia looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into a solid wall, and vaguely wondered how they would get back in. Not that she really wanted to; that place gave her creepy vibes, and who knew what monsters were lurking in that basement.**

 **Suddenly, her eyes widened. Beside her, Annabeth gave a soft gasp, no doubt admiring the quaint architecture.**

 **"Woah," she breathed, her mind probably running at a million miles an hour. _Woah is right_ , Thalia thought.**

 **There was no end to the places she could see. In every direction, a line of shops stretched out into the distance. The sun shone brightly on a stack of... giant pots outside the nearest shop. Squinting, Thalia managed to make out: Cauldrons—All Sizes—Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver—Self-Stirring—Collapsible on a sign hanging over them.**

 **Frank was also looking at the cauldron shop. "Yeah, according to the list, we need one. But first, let's go find Hazel and Nico."**

* * *

 **What do you think of it? I guess it's like a deleted scene, but a not very interesting deleted scene. Oh well. :)**

 **Thank you to ShootingStarMuffin, a new reader of my story. Your review made my day, I'm really glad you like it that much!**

 **And to Nyra, yeah, I think Draco wouldn't be mean to the Golden Trio anymore, but maybe not best buddies either. More like tolerating and acknowledging them, like in the epilogue of the Deathly Hallows. And first Roman demigod, whoo! Go Frazel! And no, actually I haven't read Magnus Chase. I've been meaning to, but I can't find it at all. I'll try again, and I'll get back to you when I do. :)**

 **FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife and Luna Space: Twinsies! Or triplets? :P And I love Frazel too, it's probably my third favourite ship ever!**

 **FiTeamWill: Yeah, Will makes Nico happy, so I ship Solangelo. If you want, I have some good recommendations. :) And wow, your Patronus is a thestral! Plus, first Amazon!**

 **IfOnly42: Third Frazel shipper so far! And I'm pretty sure I recognise your user picture. You changed your username, didn't you?**

 **LumiereDelacour: Another Caleo shipper! XD I know right, they are just so _cute_ together!**

 **Thanks to TrinityRebel for telling me that Calico is a real ship, but I don't think I'll be shipping that anytime soon... And thanks for the heads up on American money. I wouldn't know, I'm Australian. :)**

 **And THANK YOU Jolly Write 2.0 (Guest)! YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON TO COMMENT ABOUT MY COVER! MUCH APPRECIATED, I SPENT SO MUCH EFFORT ON THAT THING!**

 **HarryPusheen, you're totally right! That's exactly what I thought! Except when I read that pine wands are destined for owners with long lives, I was like, err, demigods don't usually have long lives, right? But I like your idea better. I didn't even think of the fact that she is a Hunter! And she is therefore immortal! That was my daily revelation! XD I am _so_ adding that in at one point... maybe Hermione or Annabeth will mention it to her.**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed, I read all of them many times over, and they are all deeply appreciated. :D**

 **Disclamier: I am not privileged enough to own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter... maybe in another lifetime...**

* * *

Leo

Leo had heard wrong.

"Pardon?" he asked Frank. "Repeat that for me, I didn't quite catch it."

Frank sighed. "Platform _nine and three quarters._ "

By now, all the other demigods were also staring at Frank.

Leo sniggered and raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey man, are you _sure_ that you don't have dyslexia?"

Piper shot him a stern look. Leo immediately clammed up.

"Well," Hazel said slowly, "I guess Chiron must have made a mistake..."

Annabeth shook her head. "Chiron wouldn't have made a mistake on this. We'll just have to look around. I mean, they're wizards, aren't they? Their entrance would probably be concealed or something."

Leo had to admit that made sense. He spread out his hands and tuned into his machine aptitude powers (comes with the full package of having Hephaestus as a dad), trying to sense some kind of magic trains nearby.

Nothing.

Wait... something.

Closing his eyes, he slowly inched towards the source, letting his inner compass guide him. He tried his best to look dignified as he did, like _heck yeah, I do this for breakfast,_ because no doubt the other demigods were watching him, as well as some random mortals wondering what the Hades he was doing.

The tingle in his fingers got stronger and stronger, until—

"Ouch!"

Dazed, Leo sat up and groaned, having just smashed into a brick wall. A _very_ solid brick wall. So much for looking dignified.

The other demigods immediately rushed to his side, Piper and Jason in the lead.

Jason reached a hand down and helped him up. "You okay, man?"

"I was so sure that I was onto something," Leo moaned, blinking stars from his vision. "Stupid brick wall."

He kicked the wall, which did not help the situation at all, instead only adding a throbbing toe to his list of miseries. Plus, he had now attracted quite a lot of stares and whispers of 'looney' and 'stupid teenagers.'

Piper waved her arms at the gathering crowd. "Nothing to see here! Stop staring and go back to your business!"

As the crowd milled away, affected by Piper's potent charmspeak, Leo noticed Annabeth thoughtfully staring at the offending wall.

"Guys, I think Leo is right. Platform nine and three quarters _is_ behind those bricks."

Leo brightened with new hope. "Of course! There must be some kind of hidden door or contraption or _something._ I just need a pair of—"

"No," Annabeth interrupted. "I mean we have to walk through it with our luggage. I think—I'm not certain—but I think that I saw some people with suitcases run through the wall."

Everyone frowned, considering this.

"Wait," Jason said. "If that's true, why didn't Leo go through the wall? He practically kissed the bricks!"

Leo raised his eyebrows. "Don't act so cocky, now. Piper told me all about what happened when the Argo II landed in Camp Jupiter. Bri—"

"Leo, quit it," Piper said, as Jason's face reddened. "So, Annabeth, you were saying?"

Annabeth shot Piper a grateful look and continued speaking. "I think the reason Leo didn't go through is because there were mortals watching. I mean, if I were them, I'd be pretty surprised if somebody passed through a wall right in front of me."

Leo shrugged. "Whatever, I guess it's worth another shot. But this time, I volunteer Jason. He's had the most experience with bricks anyway."

Jason turned an admirable shade of crimson and pushed Leo forwards instead. They had a quick glaring contest, and Jason won, so Leo reluctantly stepped forwards. Looking around to make sure there were no mortals watching—gods know he didn't want a repeat of what happened before—he jogged lightly at the wall.

When nobody protested or stopped him (thanks a lot, guys), he ran slightly—the wall was coming nearer and nearer—he wouldn't be able to stop—the suitcase was out of control—he was a foot away—he closed his eyes ready for the impact and silently prayed to his father that he wouldn't become a Leo pancake on the wall—he mentally prepared himself for the crash—

It didn't come... he kept on running. Bewildered, Leo opened his eyes. Glancing behind him, he saw a wrought-iron archway where the wall had been, with a muddle of words on it that his dyslexia refused to read. His eyes immediately drifted upwards, sensing fire, which wasn't surprising, as smoke from the engine was drifting over the crowd.

One by one, his friends ran through the archway and stood next to him.

Piper stared. "Woah..."

Tracking her gaze, Leo's eyes rested on a scarlet steam engine, so majestic that he wondered how he could've missed it.

It was nothing on the Argo II, of course, but it was still some first-class engineering. That, Leo could appreciate.

A whistle sounded, and Annabeth shoved them all forwards.

"Hurry, guys, get inside! The train's leaving in one minute!"

* * *

 **I really like Leo, he's probably my favourite character. :D Is he too OOC in this chapter? Tell me if I should write more of his POV. :D**

 **I don't really know where to put them all for the train ride because I don't think one carriage can fit them all. Even if it did, they'd be no room for Harry, Hermione and Ron. Maybe Ginny, Luna and Neville as well. If the demigods split up, it would probably be Percy, Annabeth and Thalia (Thalia is Annabeth's best friend) in one compartment, and Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo and Nico (Nico is probably more comfortable with Hazel and Jason and Leo is best friends with Jason) in the other compartment. Or maybe I should make the train expanded because of all the extra students and seventh years coming back to Hogwarts? Then I could have an excuse to put them all together. XD**

 **Which demigod do you think has the most interesting backstory? To me, it's probably Hazel, but Leo and Reyna are pretty close behind. I mean, Hazel was born in the 1930's and sacrificed her life to prevent a giant from awakening!**

 **Another question: Which was worst for you, finding out that Percy went missing in 'The Lost Hero' or reading the chapter where everyone thought Leo was dead... Personally, I think Leo hit home a bit more, because with Percy, I knew he would come back (If Rick killed him, all the fangirls would kill _him,_ and nobody would read the series). But that's just my opinion. What do you guys think?**

 **xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx**


	7. Picture to Burn

**Did anyone get the Taylor Swift reference in the title?**

 **Disclaimer: In my dreams.**

* * *

Leo

Leo was quick to find a very large compartment at the end of the train. According to Frank, the school had over one thousand students, and some old students from the previous year were also coming back to study again. Would've caused some complications, so the school expanded all the compartments to fit more people.

Currently, all nine demigods were in the one compartment, and there was still room for six, maybe seven more.

Tapping his fingers on his lap, Leo watched the station disappear as the train rounded the corner. Houses flashed past the window. Bob the cat curled around his legs.

Gods, this was going to be a long quest. Nine demigods could definitely cause a bit of trouble.

A sudden problem occurred to him and he turned to the other demigods.

"Hey, won't all nine of us attract a lot of monsters?" he asked. "Especially with, ya know, Jason and the other Big Three kids."

Everyone contemplated this.

"Leo has a point," Annabeth slowly said. "But while we will probably attract a lot of monsters, we have a lot of powerful demigods here. We'll just have to be constantly on guard and watching each other's backs."

Thalia grinned, a dangerous glint in her eye. "Besides, what's a quest without a little danger?"

Leo shrugged and pulled a few scrap pieces of metal from his tool belt.

* * *

Leo stretched, cracking his back. It had only been a few minutes and he was already getting fidgety. Nestled between his feet, Bob arched his back, playing with a screwdriver.

Suddenly, Piper loudly cleared her throat. Everyone momentarily paused and stared at her.

"What is it, Pipes?" Jason prompted, hand flying to his pocket.

She ignored him and glared at Leo, who shrank back, confused and slightly afraid. "Uh, I didn't do it?"

She rolled his eyes.

"Leo, what on earth are you hiding under your seat? Don't lie to me, I can see something there!"

Apprehensively, Leo reached down and drew out a bronze suitcase.

"Ah, this. Yeah, I kinda brought Festus along for the ride." he tried for a winning smile, but it probably came out more as a grimace. All the while his subconscious was screaming _I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAIN!_

The demigods were now all looking at the suitcase in disbelief.

"Festus?" Thalia said faintly. "As in, the flying metal dragon?"

"Yeah, that's what I said." Leo gave her a strange look, wondering why a daughter of Zeus would be so concerned with flying dragons.

"I don't get it," Percy cut in. "Since when could it do suitcase mode?"

Leo grinned and patted the suitcase. "Well Bubbleboy, I found out that particular little trick during my first quest with Jason and Pipes. Neat, huh?"

"Okay, first off, do not, and I repeat, not, call me Bubbleboy unless you want a deadly pen up your podex, and second—"

"No," Piper interrupted, eyes still burning holes in Leo. "I don't mean the suitcase mode. I just don't understand. Seriously, Leo, you brought Festus? How impractical is that? And besides, did you even bring anything else, change of clothes, possessions, anything at all?"

Leo raised his hands in surrender. "Cut me some slack, Beauty Queen. And don't diss Festus, he can be useful in a fight. Don't forget how he saved you from Khione. Anyways, it's too late now to leave him behind."

Piper raised an eyebrow.

"And," he hastily added. "I still have the robes and stuff, which Jason so kindly offered to carry for me. That counts, right? And even if I destroy them, Callie made these clothes completely fireproof, so no harm done. As for possessions, all I'll need is my trusty tool belt."

Jason rolled his eyes and Piper slumped back, defeated. "Fine. But if anything happens, I'll be the first to tell you I told you so."

Leo smirked at his victory. "Consider me warned."

* * *

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Leo, who was suddenly famished, slipped his current project into his toolbelt and leapt to his feet. Percy eagerly followed. Behind him, Leo could hear Annabeth muttering, "Boys will be boys."

He had never had any money for candy before (he did have priorities, like, maybe, saving the world?) but now Piper handed him a bag rattling with gold and silver. He was prepared to buy as many Mars Bars as he could carry, just to tease Frank, who was lactose intolerant and would hate the pun (Mars Bars)—but the woman didn't have Mars Bars. What she did have were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs. Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strange foods Leo had never seen in his life. Not wanting to miss any of this wizard stuff, Leo and Percy got some of everything and paid the woman eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts.

The others stared as they tipped all the candy onto an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?" Piper quipped.

"Starving," said Percy, taking a large bite out of a pumpkin pasty.

Annabeth rolled his eyes and everyone started to help themselves.

After a round of jellybean roulette with Jason, where Leo had developed a new wariness for that stuff (sardines, really?), Leo decided to unwrap the first Chocolate Frog packet. He tore the paper carefully, in case they were actual frogs (nothing would surprise him anymore), but to his surprise, it was indeed just a chocolate frog. However, he realised a small card had also fallen out of the pack.

Leo gave it to Frank to read aloud:

HARRY POTTER  
CURRENTLY STUDENT OF HOGWARTS  
Considered by many the hero of modern times, Potter is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Voldemort once when he was a baby, and numerous times more before vanquishing him completely at the peak of his power. He has faced many trials with his friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, including rescuing the famed Philosopher's stone, defeating a basilisk and taking part in the Triwizard Tournament. He is known as the Boy Who Lived or the Chosen One. Potter enjoys playing Quidditch and chess.

"It sounds like he's been through quite a lot." Piper said.

"Welcome to the club," Leo muttered.

Frank flipped the card over. It showed a boy's face with the name _Harry Potter_ underneath. He looked to be about their age, with messy hair and a lightning scar on his forehead. Leo couldn't really tell, though, because the boy in the picture was scratching the side of his nose and moving.

"The pictures move?" Percy questioned.

Everyone looked at him.

"My bad, of _course_ they move. Why wouldn't they?"

Leo shrugged and took the card. He ripped the card down the middle and burnt the pieces with relish.

* * *

The demigods had a good time eating the candy supply and joking amongst themselves. Leo played another round of jellybean roulette with Jason and Percy. Leo got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass and coffee.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers, and dark green hills.

Everyone started getting restless, their ADHD getting the better of them. Piper was grooming out microscopic knots in Bob's fur, kaleidoscope eyes nervously flitting about the compartment. Nico was nibbling on a Chocolate Frog and nodding along to something Frank was saying, though his eyes also seemed preoccupied, sweeping and seemingly scrutinising every detail around him.

In the corner, Thalia was absentmindedly sharpening a silver hunting knife. The knife was gleaming in the light, and looked very, very pointy. Leo wisely stayed out of her way.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door of their compartment. Everyone's eyes jumped to the door, and Thalia slipped her weapon up her sleeve, concealing it from sight, which did not do any favours to Leo's nerves.

The door smoothly slid open to six teenagers.

* * *

 **Part two of the train ride is next in Harry's POV.I have decided for him to take a certain interest in one of the demigods. No, no, not a romantic interest, just genuine shock and curiosity because one of the demigods will remind him of something (or someone). Try and guess who and what!**

 **In chapter nine, it will be the threstrals and the beginning of the sorting. I will make the demigods miss the start of the sorting because I am too lazy to make a song and if I did, I doubt anyone would read it. XP There will also be a tiny revelation about Nico. Plus, it will be the first Percy POV!**

 **Chapter ten will be the actual sorting, and in another demigod POV. Sorry, there will be more Harry Potter character POVs soon!**

 **So, give me some suggestions for any POV you especially want to see. I will try to work it in!**

 **Review, and I will make some quick updates! XD**

 **HP Trivia:**

 **In the epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, what job does Harry have?  
What secret name did the Golden Trio use to refer to Sirius?  
What is the name of Dumbledore's phoenix?**

 **PJ Trivia:  
What does Percy mistake the Chimera for?  
Percy says Annabeth hair smells like _?  
What was Tyson's battle **

**xX-FutureCelebrity-Xx**


	8. You Really Haven't Heard of Me?

**What's that? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No, it's an update!**

 **Hi guys, sorry for being so long (No, I'm not dead, thanks for asking). Look at the below author's note for excuses. XD**

 **Btw, I made a Sally x Poseidon one-shot, so please take out two minutes of your life to go check it out! It's not very long, and I was thinking I could continue the same thing with all the other demigod parents (I'm thinking Hermes x May next), so tell me what you think! It'll basically be a 'can I trigger your feels in two minutes?' thing. Soooo, go take a look!**

 **FiTeamFreeWill: Don't worry, it'll just be a small revelation coming next chapter. Just a tiny detail. As for not hurting him too badly... I can't make any promises peon that. :D I got some pretty... unfortunate events planned for him. *insane laughter***

 **Thanks to everyone that reviewed... we made 100 REVIEWS! (Many people didn't get the trivia that Annabeth's hair smells like lemons)**

 **Also, I said that one of the demigods would remind Harry of something, and everyone thought it was Percy... read to find out who it is!**

 **Disclaimer: Wait, gimme a sec, *squints eyes* *channels inner demigod*, sorry, nope.**

* * *

Harry

After what seemed like an eternity, Harry stumbled out of the compartment. Luna, Neville and Ginny followed after him, sighing in relief.

"Never again," Harry groaned, pausing for his friends to catch up. "Nice excuse there, Luna. Whatever it was you said, it sure got us out of their fast."

Luna smiled dreamily, though she looked pleased with herself. "Yes, well, _everyone_ knows how contagious Croagles can be. Always getting in the way and messing with your head—you won't be able to think straight for weeks!."

Harry shifted uncomfortably and tried to change the subject.

Thankfully, Ginny came to his rescue, though she was grinning at his discomfort. "We should probably go meet up with Ron and Hermione and find a compartment."

"They're lucky," muttered Neville. "Even prefect duties would've been preferable over lunch with Slughorn."

Harry didn't say anything, but he whole-heartedly agreed.

* * *

"This is the last compartment in the train." Ron groaned. "Let's hope it has spare seats, or else we'll have to go to Slughorn's little party."

Behind the door, Harry could hear a group of teenagers talking. A few of them seemed to be arguing—and was that a sword he could hear? **(No, it's Thalia's hunting knife.)** Dismissing it as some weird spell, Harry mentally prepared himself to face Slughorn again.

Hermione huffed. "For goodness sake, just knock!" To prove her point, she rapped her knuckles sharply against the door and slid it open.

* * *

Harry was looking at a group of teenagers whom he'd never seen before.

They all looked fit and tanned (and admittedly, quite attractive), and seemed to be at varying ages from 13 to 19. Food littered the seats and it looked like more than a few spells had gone wrong in here. He could even spot some black powder on the ground that looked suspiciously like ashes.

What grabbed Harry's attention the most, though, were the people themselves. They all had very unusual defining attributes, even more so than his lightning scar. Besides, it looked as if these teenagers also had their fair share of scars (lots of wand accidents?).

All the eyes on him and his companions were making Harry slightly uncomfortable. He shifted his gaze from a tall boy with intimidating blue eyes, to a girl with startling grey ones, and then to a boy dressed in black, sitting in the corner.

This boy was not tanned like the rest. His complexion was unnaturally pale, and his face was gaunt. His expression was brooding, and at the moment, faintly annoyed. He looked like one of the youngest in his group, but also as if he'd seen things no one ever should.

Black hair hung in curtains over dark eyes. Despite his obvious youth, he looked older than everyone else in the compartment.

Harry's throat closed up and he couldn't stop looking at the boy.

This boy, he reminded Harry of...Sirius. Harry made a mental note in his head to stay away from the boy. The constant reminder of his dead godfather would be painful.

"—know you! I saw you in Diagon Alley! Uh—Thalia, wasn't it?"

Jarred from his thoughts, Harry peered closely at the girl Hermione was talking to, and realised that he indeed did recognise the group from Madame Malkin's. Weren't they the exchange students from America?

"Yeah, and you're Hermione," Thalia said without enthusiasm. Harry noticed her blatant American accent.

"Right," Hermione said. "Well, this is Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Ron, my boyfriend. Oh, and, you know..." She trailed off, obviously expecting everyone to immediately recognise Harry.

She was met with nine blank stares. "No, we don't know," the Sirius look-alike said bluntly.

Ron couldn't mask his surprise. "You don't?" he asked incredulously. "Surely, every wizard and witch in the _world_ has heard about—"

Harry stepped on his foot.

The Americans exchanged uneasy looks, when suddenly, a curly-haired boy spoke up.

"Wait, yeah, I do know!" he snapped his fingers. "You're that... Harvey Potty? No, Harry. Harry Potty?"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "Uh, I remembered it from the card...?" Harry tracked his look to a ripped up chocolate frog card on the ground, singed at the edges, and felt his face heat up.

"Actually, it's Harry Potter. " Ginny snapped, her voice icy.

Harry once again felt everyone's eyes on him, and shifted uneasily.

"Well," Hermione said awkwardly. "Ah, actually, we were wondering if can we sit here for the rest of the train ride? These are the only free seats left."

The Americans eyed them warily. Some of them were reaching for their pockets, undoubtedly for their wands.

It was the girl with grey eyes that broke the tension. "I guess, that's alright. We should probably introduce ourselves, then. I'm Annabeth."

When no one protested, Harry found a free seat near the window and sat down, the others following suit.

Annabeth proceeded to name all her companions. "Thalia, who you already know, Jason, her brother, Percy, my boyfriend, Piper, Jason's girlfriend, Hazel and Frank, they're a couple too, Nico, and—"

"Captain Hot Stuff, Supreme Commander of the Ar—"

"Leo!" Eight annoyed teenagers were glaring at 'Leo,' and the poor boy shrunk back, hands up in surrender. Harry wondered what he had been about to say.

(So his name is Nico.)

As time went on, they found the Americans were actually quite friendly. Ginny was teaching Piper and Thalia how to cast her favourite hexes, and Jason and Ron were playing wizarding chess (for the first time in his life, Ron seemed to be losing). Harry ended up having a conversation with Annabeth and Hermione.

"So," Hermione had asked curiously, "Thalia and Piper mentioned that your school has a more physical aspect to it...?"

Annabeth, strangely enough, had shot a glare at her two friends, who had been chatting to Ginny, and proceeded to explain how they took Defense Against the Dark Arts quite seriously, and spent a lot of their day practising.

Annabeth told them that their school was called Chiron's Academy of Magic Practice, CAMP for short. True to its name, it was more like a summer camp, in the sense that they slept in cabins and didn't have a very rigid schedule. People were always leaving and coming, she'd said.

"Wait," Harry interrupted, recalling something he remembered from Hermione's history notes. "Don't you go to Ilvermorny? I thought that was the only wizarding school in America."

Hermione nodded fervently, backing up Harry's words. "And it's very well respected, almost as well respected as Hogwarts."

Annabeth bit her lip. "No, our school is just really secretive. Besides, our school is the safest in the world for people like us."

She didn't elaborate. Harry was probably imagining it, but he could've sworn that she said _us,_ as if she wasn't including Harry and Hermione.

Annabeth kept explaining.

Apparently, only certain people could go to their camp, because they were an Ancient Greek and Roman religious school (hence the name), and you had to have certain family connections.

Hermione leant forwards. "So you believe in the mythology? Zeus and all that?"

Annabeth frowned. "Yes..."

Hermione shrugged and explained the basic concept of Greek and Roman mythology to Harry, with Annabeth raising her eyebrows at some of them, almost as if she thought that Hermione's tales were inaccurate.

Personally, Harry thought that it was pretty far-fetched, the idea of these all-powerful deities being real, but he held his tongue. The Americans were a little strange, but things must run differently in America, and he wasn't exactly willing to share his entire life story himself.

* * *

Harry very quickly found out that the Americans were very restless, especially Leo. He kept tapping his fingers, fiddling with some metal, pacing around the compartment, and basically gave Harry a headache.

He had just about had enough, and was preparing to announce his annoyance when Piper caught his eye and gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," she said. "All of us except Frank are ADHD, Leo especially. We tend to get really restless in situations like this."

Harry nodded as if he understood (he didn't) but luckily, Annabeth came to his rescue. "ADHD stands for attention deficit hyperactivity disorder, basically making us really impulsive and have an overactive mind. It makes us really aware in ba—uh, sports."

"Right, okay," Harry said awkwardly.

* * *

When they were almost at their stop, the Americans scrambled to throw the black robes over what they were already wearing, as if they were going to take it off as soon as they could, with the exception of Thalia and Nico, who refused to touch the robes.

Hermione, always the sceptical one, questioned them on their uniform, but they merely shrugged and said that they were used to wearing pretty much whatever they wanted at camp.

* * *

By the time the Hogwarts Express finally pulled up, everyone had learned a bit more about each other. To Harry's surprise and immense relief, none of them had asked about their adventures of Harry's past. Even though they hardly seemed to know about Harry's feats, he was grateful they didn't pry. He'd already had four people come up to their apartment and ask for his autograph.

On the other hand, the Americans kept interrupting one another, almost as if there were something they didn't want Harry to know. Often, they would look at each other and grimace, or smile, like they were sharing some huge inside joke.

When Piper had asked how school had been like the past year, Ron had replied that they didn't attend because they were on a 'quest' to bring down Voldemort. "We went through bloody _hell_ last year," he said, accentuating his words.

At his statement, all the Americans had glanced amongst themselves, and most of them were looking at Percy, Annabeth and Nico.

"Hell, huh?" Percy had said, breaking the silence. Harry had noticed how solemn he'd sounded and the deep sadness in his eyes. Harry's eyes had involuntarily wandered to where Nico was shifting in his seat, and the temperature seemed to drop by two degrees.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a late update, but I watched Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them this week...and my life is finally complete. It was like reading Percy Jackson for the first time, and I spent** _ **forever**_ **looking up fanfiction and youtube videos. 3 Newt is right up there with Leo and Nico on my list of favourite fictional characters. XD Unfortunately for me and all the other obsessed fangirls, the sequel doesn't come out till end of 2019... :(**

 **On a further note, I'm running out of good fanfics to read. I don't read Chaos stories, and AUs are preferable. Also, I like the canon ships... if any of you guys can recommend something, that'd be great. Just one or two fanfics that you really enjoyed. :D**

 **I've been thinking, how cool would it be if like the demigods made a circus in the future, so the mortals would be amazed by their 'tricks'. Lol. Or a circus AU. I don't think there's one of those, are there? Wouldn't that be so cool?**

 **(Now I really want to write one. XP I can already imagine it, Reyna would be like the ringmaster and Nico would be the disappearing magician and Leo would be like the fire breathing dude and oh! The Stolls should totally be clowns. And like Calypso and Rachel would be costume and props designing and Hazel would be horse acrobat and Frank would be like the animal tamer, really shy like Newt from Fantastic Beasts. My god, I better stop now... Would you read a circus AU if I wrote one?)**

 **My poll is still open, so you can choose the houses for the demigods. :D**

 **Xx-FutureCelebrity-xX**


	9. Creepy Winged Dinosaurs

**Helloooooo, long time no see! (sorryyyyyyyyy...)**

 **Thank you to all the readers that urged me to update until I finally got off my lazy ass and typed up a chapter. :)**

 **I'm going to try and create a schedule so I update at least once every two weeks.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, never have, never will.**

* * *

Percy

So far, Percy was having a really bizarre day— even by demigod standards. And the skeletal, winged-dinosaurs were _not_ helping matters.

"Not dinosaurs," Nico sighed, when Percy pondered about the possible danger of these creatures to him. "horses. Winged horses."

Percy stared. "Pegasi?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Threstrals."

The others demigods listened closely. Luckily, their new wizard friends were walking a few metres ahead, assuming they wanted some time to look around.

"Threstrals?" Annabeth asked, rolling the word around her tongue. "How do you know that?"

"You spend time in the underworld, you get to know things. I've met a few wizard and witch spirits down there." Nico shrugged nonchalantly.

Thinking back on it now, Nico _had_ seemed the only one not surprised about the wizarding community. Everyone else seemed to have reached the same conclusion, judging by their gaping mouths.

"Well," Leo finally said, being the first to regain his ability of speech. "First Romans, then wizards, how many other secret worlds do you know about?"

Nico furrowed his brow. "So... the Egyptian and Norse gods exist as well, which of course Annabeth and Percy know about already, and I've heard a few things about some place called Narnia—"

"What—Annabeth and Percy—how?"

"When did this happen and why was I not informed?"

"Yet _more_ gods to ruin our lives!?"

"I once saw this really cool book called the Hug—Hus— _Hungry Games!_ What do you reckon, Neeks? Any chance of it being real?"

"Leo! LEO! Your nose! On fire!"

* * *

The wizards looked back and saw the demigods staring at the threstrals.

"So, you've all seen death, huh?"

Hermione winced at her boyfriend's lack of tact.

"Met him in person," Percy muttered in a low voice, carefully picking his way past the creepy not-pegasi and into a carriage.

* * *

"No way," Thalia said.

"Yeah, I know," Percy agreed, a smile tugging at his lips. "The school really is pretty spectacular. Look, I reckon Annabeth might wet her pants with excitement!"

Thalia punched him lightly. "Not that, Kelp Head. Well yes, Annie does look on the verge of exploding, but over there. Monsters."

Percy's smile froze in place. He slowly turned his head around and sure enough, there they were: a group of hellhounds, plus some empousaias well, because why not make their lives a little more difficult?

Another half-dozen hellhounds prowled out of the shadows, eyes glinting menacingly.

His smile dropped to his feet.

* * *

At the school gates, the demigods made a dash straight for the hellhounds and the female demons from hell. With dawning horror, Percy realised they were heading straight into the (very) dark, (very) monster-infested-looking forest. He'd hoped they weren't going to end up in there anytime soon, but he should've known his luck wouldn't hold out.

* * *

The demigods trudged slowly into the castle as not to attract too much attention. A stern-looking teacher introduced as Professor McGonagall fixed them with a stern glare and told them to sit wherever they pleased and be sorted at the end. Nobody noticed as a few extra Gryffindors joined the table that night.

* * *

"Gods, this hall is amazing," Percy wondered, gazing around.

Annabeth leant over and squeezed his hand. "According to one of the books I read, the ceiling's enchanted to look like the sky above. Pretty cool, huh?"

A few seats down, even Nico smiled.

"Over there, look. It's Zoë."

* * *

"What's with the golden dust?" Ron asked absentmindedly, reaching for chicken.

Percy piled his plate high with sausages and roast potatoes and held it out to Annabeth, who obligingly used her wand to turn it blue.

"Spell gone wrong. These... beetles were trying to... eat us so... I jabbed them with my wand and they exploded."

Ron grinned. "Don't worry, happens to the best of us. And arriving late as well. Back in grade two, well... did you notice that dangerous-looking tree out there? Folks call it the Whomping Willow."

Percy hoped to never encounter a tree with such a name and told him so. Ron laughed delightedly.

"We had the first-hand experience. Flew my Dad's car right into it, almost got Harry and me expelled. Car was an _absolute_ wreck. We even made the front news!"

He clapped Percy on the back then eyed his food warily. "Speaking of accidents, I think another spell went wrong. Your lamb chops just turned a remarkable shade of blue."

* * *

"We don't need to do our prayers, do we?" Leo asked, midway through a bite of chicken.

"Well," Piper said, shrugging. "This is a quest, so I don't really see why we should. "

Leo blinked. "I'm not sure I want to take my chances."

Percy thought about that and decided he quite agreed with him. He didn't need another reason to get on Zeus' bad side.

"Hey, I dropped my fork!"

Leo dove under the table, before his hand snuck up again and snatched down a plate of food.

Everyone stared.

"I'll go and help him look for it!" Percy dove down as well, with a plate of blue pork chops.

* * *

As the feast faded away on the table, Professor McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat. She nodded politely at each table.

"I think, now that we are all fed and water, it is time to introduce our new exchange students."

* * *

 **The entire chapter told in drabbles again like the shopping one, because I am a lazy writer and that is my style (lazy-writing).**

 **I've recently started reading the Marauder/Wolfstar era fics, and I got** _ **addicted.**_ **Those fics are sooo good, and there are some really good writers out there! Does anyone have any recommendations?**

 **I'm going to start editing earlier chapters, because Thalia is pretty OOC. I made her a little too much like Clarisse. Also, I think I've been pretty biased towards the demigods, so I'm going to revise some parts and let spells affect monsters, and that demigods have no immunity to spells (but they still cannot take wizarding potions and healing spells).**

 **Question:  
If you had to pick one monster to go up against in PJO, which one would it be? How do you think it would turn out?**

 **Honestly I don't think it'd matter what I pick. I'd die anyways. XP**

 **Trivia for HP:  
1\. Which house was Tonks sorted into?  
2\. Buckbeaks had his name changed to '_'  
3\. Who did Scabbers belong to before he was given to Ron?**

 **Thanks to everyone for all the comments!**

 **My titles just keep getting lamer and lamer. Any suggestions?**

 **DEMIGOD SORTING NEXT UP! I still do not know who's POV it will be in.**

 **Last chance to vote on my poll for which the demigod houses!**

 **Xx-FutureCelebrity-xX**


	10. Drive, Determination & Deviously Cunning

**HAPPY 2018!**

 **So... er yeah, I suck, and have not updated since last July (except for when I accidentally uploaded a half-completed future chapter, and didn't realise until many people commented).**

 **What can I say? I am extremely lazy. It will probably happen again.**

 **HOWEVER, I am thinking of creating a Google Docs to share with all you guys, and that doc will essentially be what I'm planning for stories, random ideas for stories and random future scenes, inspirations, fic recs, anything related to fanfiction, polls, headcanons, thoughts for fics that I've thought of in the middle of the night, etc. and I will welcome you guys to comment on it, look at it, contribute your ideas and discuss. What do you think of this idea? This way, you guys can have stuff to look at, and a space to just discuss stuff, so you won't completely think I've died. Idk maybe that's a bad idea?**

 **Also, I've been working on editing previous chapters. Little things that irked me, and also some of the ideas. Demigods no longer have special immunity to wizard spells, and wizard spells do affect monsters. Coz honestly, that's just kinda biased towards the demigods. Plus, it would be boring. Healing spells and healing potions don't work on demigods, which I haven't changed. However, other potions now also work on demigods.**

 **A few people would like the demigods to be super powerful, and basically better than the wizards, but honestly, I would like them to see each other more as peers and less as superior/inferior. (I mean, some admiration is obviously in order coz I won't be able to resist, but not a worship kind of level).**

 **Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

* * *

Annabeth

"Wait, we're being Sorted separately?" Annabeth whispered. "I thought there would be first years!"

I mea', o' cor," Ron said, mouth still full of roast potatoes. He swallowed.

"You guys came in late. Completely missed the song and McGonagall'speech. Lucky, too, she talked for about 15 minutes straight." He mimed sleeping.

"Song?" Piper wondered.

But there was no time to inquire anymore, as Professor McGonagall rapped her knuckles for silence.

"As I have briefly mentioned earlier, this year, we have the honour of hosting nine students from Chiron's Academy of Magical Practice. I hope you'll make them very welcome, and each and every one of you show them the adequate hospitality and respect. To fully immerse them into our culture, we shall, per tradition, Sort them."

An extraordinarily short man next to her pulled out a list and cleared his throat.

"Chase, Annabeth!"

Great, Annabeth thought. All the way down to the front, she kept her head high and shoulders back, fully aware of the whispers around her.

The man holding the list beamed at her, and lead her to a small, stool, gesturing for her to sit.

"Professor Flitwick," he whispered.

Annabeth smiled tightly at him and sat.

Then, Professor Flitwick proceeded to dump a frayed and extremely dirty wizard's hat on her head, cutting off her vision almost immediately.

What the Hades?

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear.

Annabeth almost jumped, and the voice chuckled quietly.

"A demigod? How interesting. And difficult. Lots of courage, I see quite clearly. And goodness, quite the brain. There would almost be no doubt where to put you... but, a thirst to prove yourself, so much ambition and talent...architecture, huh?"

A small part of her mind lit up at the praise. I redesigned Mount Olympus, the traitorous little part of her brain suggested.

"Yes, I see that now. So the house that would most suit you..."

Annabeth put the pieces together, realising that the hat was going to put her in one of the four houses.

"Quite right, you are." the hat said. "Definitely a smart one. Hmm."

Annabeth found herself holding her breath.

"But such drive, determination— better be SLYTHERIN!"

Annabeth heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. Taking the hat off, she was directed to a clapping table decked out in green and silver.

Shakily, she found a seat at the end of the table, amongst scrutinizing gazes. She glanced back at her friends, who waved and gave her thumbs up (though for some reason, Ron and Harry wouldn't meet her eyes).

"Di Angelo, Nico!"

"Gryffindor!" the hat roared, after several minutes indecision, longer than Annabeth's had been.

Nico walked back to the Gryffindor table amongst loud cheers and whistles.

Jason was sent to Ravenclaw (Annabeth supposed it was the Roman traits shining through), and Thalia was put in Gryffindor with Nico. She crossed her fingers when "Jackson, Percy!" was called, but he was placed in Gryffindor as well, and while she wasn't exactly surprised, disappointment curdled in her stomach. After a shooting an apologetic glance at her, Percy started conversing with his cousins, and Annabeth only tightened her jaw as Hazel settled beside Jason (again, the Roman), a random girl clapping her on the back, while Annabeth's fellow housemates eyed her blonde curls and grey eyes uneasily, except for a dark-haired girl who tugged her lips up a little in her direction.

"Mclean, Piper!"

"Slytherin!"

Annabeth smiled in relief and clapped loudly as Piper slid into the seat next to her and leant over.

"Apparently I'm deviously cunning and sly", she said, smirking in Annabeth's ear.

Laughing, Annabeth turned back to the front in time to watch Leo and Frank both get sent to cheering students clad in blue and silver. Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw the Hufflepuff house slump a little.

Professor McGonagall stood up.

"Ahem, just a few more parting words. Joining us for muggle studies, we are pleased to welcome Astana Sage, and for Defence against the Dark Arts, Percy Weasley, a very recent student of Hogwarts."

A thundering applause broke out, especially from the Gryffindor table. From a quick glance, Annabeth could see Harry banging the table with his fists, Hermione beaming from ear to ear, and Ron hollering, "No way! I knew he was keeping something from us!"

Professor McGonagall waited for the din to die down before continuing.

"First years, as well as our exchange students, should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils."

Too late for that, Annabeth thought.

"—trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, to our new exchange students, please see me before bed for a quick briefing."

* * *

As soon as the students were dismissed, Annabeth stood up with Piper and started fighting their way through to the professors' table.

* * *

"According to the message from, ah, Chiron, I take it that you are in charge of the group." Professor McGonagall said, jerking her chin towards Annabeth after all the students and professors had cleared out.

That was new. The demigods shuffled around a bit, though none of them really seemed to have an issue with the new development.

Feeling a warm hand in hers, Annabeth smiled up at Percy, a little bubble of pride in her chest knowing that Chiron had entrusted this quest to her.

"I take it that none of you will compromise your task by revealing your true identities to any of the students."

Everyone nodded. It wasn't a question.

"All the professors at Hogwarts have been informed of your situation, and are happy to assist in any way possible. We hope that you find a family in Hogwarts, and that we can work together as allies in the unforeseeable future, if anything problematic occurs."

She talked a little longer about expectations and the point system, until Leo stifled a loud yawn.

"Very well," Professor McGonagall said, mouth a disapproving line. "Off to your dormitories. The Slytherin dormitories are located behind a concealed entrance in the dungeons. Password, Parseltongue. There is a perfect lingering outside the hall on my instructions who will accompany you. Ravenclaw tower is on the fifth floor at the top of a spiral staircase, west side of Hogwarts. I trust you can make it there. I'll escort the Gryffindors myself. Luggage has already been taken up for you, and schedules are handed out tomorrow morning at breakfast."

She looked around at the demigods. "Do I make myself clear?"

Nodding their assent, they all get to their feet and leave the hall (Annabeth immediately misses the warmth of Percy's hand). A few paces away, Leo muttered, "And what's our password, huh?"

* * *

 **So I sorted the demigods, sorry about Hufflepuff :(((**

 **Trivia:  
** **1\. In the Chamber of Secrets when Harry and Ron took the polyjuice potion, what was the password to Slytherin common room?  
** **2\. What is Dumbledore's full name (middle names and all)?  
** **3\. Dumbledore has a scar above his left knee that is the perfect map of _?**

 **Make sure to tell me what you think of the google docs idea :)**


End file.
